


In Love And It's Killing Me

by charmed1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cheating, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Gay Sex, Grinding, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, Parties, Violence, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed1/pseuds/charmed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just college. Nothing wrong with it except that it's a living hell. Literally.</p><p>or the one where Louis and Harry get accepted into UNI without knowing that in order to graduate, each student must kill the others without getting caught. Only one can survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love And It's Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> it's like the hunger games but it's not
> 
> and I understand that this is shitty but it will get better I promise!

"Aren't you excited, Harry?" Louis asked, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth between their bodies.

"Yeah, Lou. So excited to be going to school." Harry huffed, rolling his eyes. _How can you be excited for that?_

Louis pursed his lips as he leaned into his boyfriend's side, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "Lighten up, hun. We both got accepted to the school we wanted and nothing could be better. Especially when we'll get to share a dorm..." He purred, a smirk on his face.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, images already crossing his mind of Louis underneath him. "You will be the death of me, Louis Tomlinson. I swear to god you will." He mumbled, tugging his luggage behind him. He glanced up and spotted the giant brick building that will be their home for the next two years.

"There it is!" Louis squealed, releasing Harry's hand and running off towards the large gates that kept people out...or inside. He smiled brightly as he stopped in front of the shiny, gold rods, Harry stopping next to him. "It's so pretty," he murmured and Harry grunted in acknowledgement.

Harry jumped back a bit when the gates opened like magic, no one in sight to be the culprit of doing it. He chewed his bottom lip as he watched Louis skip off towards the doors of the mansion like building. "Lou, wait up!" He called out, jogging after his boyfriend, his suitcase rolling over the rock path.

Louis pressed the doorbell and they both listened as loud church bells ran throughout the courtyard. The large, maple doors slowly opened to reveal a man in his mid forties, greying black hair atop his head. "Welcome, boys, to Quinton Rey University. I am Doctor Simon Cowell but please refer to me as simply Doctor Cowell. If you would follow me," he nodded, turning right back around and walking into the brightly lit foyer.

Louis giggled excitedly and took Harry's hand, dragging him in after the older man. He glanced around with curious eyes, already noticing some students standing on the balcony above them.

"Your roomis on the second floor, room A-34. Here are your keys," Doctor Cowell handed the two boys their room keys with a smile that made his eyes crinkle in the corners. "Do not lose them, they are your only ones. You are Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, correct?" He asked, just to make sure.

Louis and Harry both nodded.

"Brilliant! No, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to attend to. Have a lovely year, gentlemen." Doctor Cowell nodded before disappearing off into the next corridor over. Harry sighed, fiddling with the silver key in his fingers.

"Come on, Harry! Lets go find our room." Louis said happily, picking up his own suitcase and heading for the stairs. Harry followed after his boyfriend, looking around at all the glass stained windows and art canvases on the walls. They both reached the landing of the stairs and headed down the hall, passing two girls who looked at them strangely.

"Oh, here it is!" Louis exclaimed and Harry doesn't have any clue as to how peppy Louis can be all the time. Louis unlocked the wooden door and pushed it open slowly, a slight musty smell eminating from the room. He walked into the dim room and switched on the light to reveal two full size beds, an en suite bathroom and a small kitchen in another room. "Wow," he hummed.

Harry glanced around the bedroom, setting his bag down on one of the beds. "It's...nice." He decided, opening the thick curtains to let some light in.

"I don't understand why we have two beds. I'll just end up sleeping in yours anyway," Louis huffed, already beginning to unpack his things. He hummed to himself, taking his toiletries and putting them into the bathroom.

"Do you find this place a litte weird?" Harry asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking up at the ceiling as if the answers as to why he was feeling uneasy would just suddenly be scribbled there.

"What do you mean, weird?" Louis quirked an eyebrow as he came out of the en suite, looking at his boyfriend with a funny expression. "I don't think it's weird." Harry shrugged, picking at his thumbnail.

"It's kind of eerie, you know? Dark, colourless, damp?" Harry tried, breaking the skin of his lip where he was chewing it. Louis barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

"You make this place sound like people had died here," He teased, going over to Harry and sitting on his lap. "Haz, please don't do this. You always do this."

Harry glared at Louis for a moment. "What do I always do exactly?" He questioned.

"This. You make everyhting seem so terrible and then you find an excuse to get away from it. I want this to be a fun two years, Harry. Lets make them co-" Louis was cut off by a voice coming over the intercom.

"Welcome everyone to Quinton Rey University. This is Doctor Cowell speaking and I would like to congratulate you all on getting into this school. As you all must know, kids are just dying to get in." Doctor Cowell chuckled darkly and Harry could've sworn he sounded evil. "But you see, the thing is ladies and gents, that won't be the case with you lot."

Louis was the one to furrow his eyebrows at Doctor Cowell's words. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked, more to himself than Harry.

"You all will be dying to get _out_ of here." And then the intercom went dead and the lights went out, including the sun outside. It was like someone had turned off the sun itself.

"Harry?" Louis asked nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Harry, I'm sca-" and then he hit the floor with a muffled thud.

**~*~*~**

"What the hell is going on?" Harry demanded as soon as he woke up, a dull pain throbbing in his head.

"Yeah! This isn't funny!" Another boy's voice shouted.

"Okay, alright. Settle down everyone. You'll all understand in a minute after I take attendance. Just shout out when I call your name." Doctor Cowell said simply, a wicked smirk on his face as he took in the twelve students in front of him. "Nick Grimshaw?"

"Present."

"Perrie Edwards?"

"Yeah."

"Liam Payne?"

"Here.

"Leigh-Ann Pinnock?"

"Yes."

"Louis Tomlinson?"

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

"Jade Thirlwall?"

"Yep."

"Niall Horan?"

"Aye."

"Jesy Nelson?"

"Uh huh."

Eleanor Calder?"

"Right here."

"Harry Styles?"

"Just let us the hell out of here!"

"And Danille Peazer?"

"Whatever."

"Good, you're all here. Now, you obviously are all wondering why you have been chosen to be the selected twelve to be here."

"Of course we are!" Nick yelled out.

"And if you do not shut up I will kill you myself." Simon barked, making Nick shrink back in his seat. "To make it blunt, you must try to kill your other peers in order to leave this school. The catch is, you cannot get caught doing it. If you do, you will be killed. You will not be provided with weapons of any sort. Only one may survive. Good luck."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Niall called out. "I ain't killing no one!"

"Neither am I! It'll ruin my nails anyways!" Eleanor whined, making Harry roll his eyes. He glanced around for Louis, spotting him on the other side of the small room. He slowly got up and walked over to his boyfriend, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Lou. We're going to get out of this together. I promise." He whispered, Louis nodding as he listened. He glanced at all the other students who were nervously talking with one another.

"Okay," Nick stood up and clapped his hands together. "I propose that we devise a plan. If we don't kill each other, we don't die." He stated simply.

"But if we don't then we're stuck in here forever." Perrie pointed out and the others nodded.

"We'll figure something out. We have too." Harry agreed, standing up as well. The others thought for a moment before nodding and warming up to the idea.

"No killing, no dying." Liam announced and everyone grinned.

"Welcome to Quinton Rey, everyone."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feeback please!
> 
> follow me on tumblr:
> 
> selgomaz
> 
> xo ~Molly


End file.
